The present disclosure relates generally to control systems and, more particularly, to tuning of control systems.
Generally, a control system may facilitate controlling operation of a process, for example, in an industrial plant or an industrial automation system. More specifically, the control system may determine manipulated variable setpoints, which when implemented control operation of the process. For example, a model predictive control system may determine manipulated variable setpoints based at least in part on to transition the process from a current operating state to a desired operating state over a control horizon (e.g., future time steps).
In some embodiments, the control system may determine the manipulated variable setpoints based on tuning parameters of the control system. For example, in a model predictive control system, the tuning parameters may describe weighting between deviation of a controlled variable from a desired value, deviation of a manipulated variable from a desired value, and rate of change of the manipulated variable. In other words, transitioning the process to the desired operating state may be facilitated by proper tuning of the tuning parameters.